Um solteirão e uma pequena dama CENAS CENSURADAS
by TatayaBlack
Summary: As Nc's17 da fic Um solteirão e uma pequena dama. Tudo o que você não viu na fic porque ela é fofolete demais. Cenas sem cortes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a JK e cia! A musica do cap é Um certo alguém do Lulu Santos (indicada pelo meu amorzinho! Eh, eu obrigo ele a ler as coisas q eu escrevo sim, e daí? Auiahuhaha). E com certeza minha conta no Gringotes não vai encher de galeões, então, é isso.**

_**Nc totalmente dedicada a Lou Malfoy! Ela pediu, e me aventurei a escrever! Bju Loulouzita!**_

Cap adicional referente ao cap 7 Um certo alguém

-Se na época da escola me dissessem que você podia ser um cavalheiro quando quisesse, eu não acreditaria.

-Eu posso ser tanta coisa quando eu quero. – ele disse bebendo o último gole do licor.

-Pode é? Tipo o que? – ela se insinuou.

-Tipo coisas que você nem imagina. – ele se aproximando dela.

Ambos estavam envolvidos em um clima misterioso. Os olhos de Gina caminhavam pelo rosto de Draco que estava cada vez mais perto. Ela ia chegando para trás tentando evitar o inevitável, mas já estava encostada no travesseiro, não tinha para onde fugir. E olhando para Draco, ela nem sabia ao certo se queria fugir dali. Ela podia simplesmente se levantar, mas seu corpo não queria sair. Draco se inclinava ainda mais. Tudo acontecia muito rápido e muito devagar ao mesmo tempo.

O loiro se movimentava de acordo com o seu instinto. Cada pedacinho de si queria estar colado na pele de Gina. Sua mente dizia que não era sensato, mas não estava ligando para isso. A mão dele tocou o braço nu da ruiva, ele sentia a pele quente dela se arrepiar com o seu toque. Ele subiu até o pescoço, sentiu a maciez dos cabelos dela.

Os olhos esverdeados da ruiva o enervavam, e ela estava entregue naquele olhar cinza azulado, tão raro, tão misterioso. Os lábios vermelhos dela o convidavam e ele aceitou prontamente o convite. Ela sentiu primeiro o peso dele sobre o seu corpo e depois o toque dos lábios frios dele nos seus. Logo as línguas se encontraram e começaram a dança sensual dentro das bocas.

Naquele momento eram apenas os dois e nada mais. As consciências foram jogadas de lado e se entregaram a situação. Eram patrão e empregada, eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley, mas eles podiam tentar. Por que não?

**Quando um certo alguém  
Cruzou o meu caminho  
E mudou a direção**

A língua dele passeava pela boca dela buscando demonstrar todo o desejo que sentia. As mãos e Gina estavam agarradas aos cabelos dele, ela os puxou para trás, quebrando o beijo e por um minuto olharam-se nos olhos, nesse momento os segundos se arrastavam, os olhares se moviam ao longo dos rostos, queriam decorar cada pedaço.

Nenhum dos dois disse nenhuma palavra, não era necessário. Palavras não serviam de nada, sentimentos, gostos, serviam de tudo.

A boca dele agora explorava o pescoço dela. Ela se pôs sentada no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado. Os beijos dele eram acelerados, como se precisasse apenas daquilo, foram subindo até a orelha, entre beijos e pequenas mordidas a pele de Gina ia sendo marcada por ele.

Ela gemia com os beijos e toques dele, Gina rebolava no colo dele, tentando estimulá-lo ao mesmo tempo. As mãos do loiro desceram até os seios dela por cima do vestido. Gina o olhou pervertida, e começou a desabotoar o vestido lentamente. Mas Draco estava ávido, ela não precisava seduzi-lo, ele já estava completamente rendido aquele momento. Arrancou com fúria o vestido da ruiva, e tratou de se livrar o mais rápido possível de sua camisa.

Agora a única coisa que o afastava da pele dela era aquele sutiã, com uma destreza incrível ele retirou a peça que deixou a mostra dois seios perfeitos, redondos e carnudos.

_**Chego a ficar sem jeito  
Mas não deixo de seguir  
A tua aparição  
**_

Ele a olhou sorrindo meio de lado, como quem pede permissão, ainda incerto sobre o que estavam fazendo. Gina lhe sorriu, pegou-lhe uma das mãos e colocou sobre seu seio direito, e puxou Draco para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele massageava o seio dela, sentia os mamilos rijos. Parou o beijo e foi descendo lentamente, lambendo cada parte do pescoço de Gina, depois o colo e então os seios.

Umedeceu os lábios e beijou o seio que antes ele acarinhava. A língua dele passeou por toda extensão, e então Draco começou a sugar. Gina jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia de prazer, ignorando onde estava e a sonoridade que a sala de estar permitia. Ela recomeçou os movimentos em cima dele. Isso chamou a atenção de Draco de que ainda estava de calças.

Ele voltou a atenção para o seu cinto. Gina percebendo isso, retirou o cinto dele e desabotoou a calça com seus dedos ágeis. Ao abrir o zíper ela percebeu que o membro dele estava rígido . A ruiva sorriu e olhou para Draco.

Gina saiu de cima dele, que estava sentado no sofá, e se ajoelhou no chão. Retirou-lhe os sapatos, e então as pernas das calças.

Ele só estava de cueca e seu membro pulsava, era visível aos olhos. Sem pensar, Gina retirou a cueca dele com um gesto só, e começou a acarinhá-lo com a boca, enquanto olhava para as feições do loiro, que primeiro foi de surpresa, ao vê-la tocando-o tão intimamente.

Primeiro em volta, apenas com a língua, depois abocanhando-o. A ruiva segurava a parte debaixo, estimulando-o ao mesmo tempo com as mãos e com a boca.

Draco não tinha consciência de si naquele momento. O prazer o tinha envolvido por completo. À medida que ela se movia, os gemidos dele eram mais fortes. Ele buscou fundo o seu auto-controle e a puxou pelos braços de uma vez só.

Gina demorou meio segundo para compreender o que estava acontecendo. Mas naquele momento ela estava sentada novamente em cima de Draco. Ele a puxou para mais um beijo sensual, e ela recomeçou a tortura de rebolar bem devagar em cima dele.

_**Quando um certo alguém  
Desperta o sentimento  
É melhor não resistir  
E se entregar**_

O loiro não podia agüentar mais, segurou-a pelos quadris, levantando-a momentaneamente e então a penetrou. Draco ia sentindo o calor dela, e Gina num primeiro momento uma dor comum, ela não fazia isso há algum tempo, e logo depois o prazer de estar sendo completada.

Enquanto iam se acostumando com a nova situação de seus corpos, Draco observou Gina. Alguns cabelos vermelhos grudados em sua face molhada de suor. Os olhos dela meio fechados de prazer, e a boca entreaberta que ele entendeu como um convite para mais um beijo.

A língua de Draco fez a ruiva se despertar de seu alfa momentâneo. Ela movimentava os quadris dominando a situação, fazendo-o chegar em seus pontos mais profundos. Primeiro lentamente, depois acelerado. As unhas dela se enfiavam nas costas de Draco. Tentando fazer com que ele ficasse o mais dentro dela possível.

Ele a apertava mais contra o corpo. As mãos dele desceram até a cintura de Gina. Draco se levantou, carregando-a, ainda unida à ele, e se deitou com ela no sofá.

Agora ele comandava, mas não por muito tempo. Não conseguia mais se controlar e uma onda de êxtase e prazer tomou conta do seu corpo, dos cabelos as pontas dos pés, toda a sua extensão sentia a mesma coisa.

Gina sentiu quando Draco entrou em êxtase e sorriu quando ele respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça com os cabelos molhados de suor em seu peito. Ela passou uma mão nos cabelos dele e a deixou pousada ali.

**Me dê a mão, vem ser a minha estrela  
Complicação tão fácil de entender  
Vamos dançar, luzir a madrugada  
Inspiração pra tudo que eu viver...**

Pouco tempo depois ele recuperou o fôlego, levantou o rosto e olhou com seus belos, e agora azuis, olhos para ela e lhe sorriu. Gina retribuiu o sorriso e deu um beijo rápido nele.

Ficaram quietos até que a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos dos dois de normalizassem. Depois Draco se levantou, pegou sua varinha, conjurou um cobertor e se aninhou nos braços de Gina, cobrindo-os e os dois dormiram profundamente.

**N/B: **_A Nathy não é uma fofa, gente? Cenas censuradas! Essa menina é um anjo! E uma diabinha nas descrições, ai, ai, ai, dona Nathy, sou uma menina inocente! Miga, eu já disse, repito, repito mil vezes, você consegue tudo, você consegue fazer a gente babar por isso aqui, consegue fazer a gente assistir a cena, sim! Eu TENHO que falar que essa coisa de sofá é tão perfeita! Abaixo as camas sem graças, viva sexo criativo! _

_A remasterização ficou realmente perfect, e eu me pergunto o que não é perfect por aqui! Tenho certeza que vou me divertir horrores com Um Solteirão e Uma Pequena Dama – Cenas Censuradas! Idéia show! E é claro que não vou pedir reviews, não vai precisar, pq a caixinha vai praticamente abrir com a força da mente dos leitores e você vai receber TANTO review que vai ficar doida!_

_Te amo! Bjusss! Sua betinha muito orgulhosa, Ly! _

**N/A: Depois das betagens da Ly eu ego se infla tanto que eu nem sei! Toh insegura apesar de tudo! Comenta aí galera! Diz se tá bom, ou se eu devo abandonar isso para sempre!  
Bjjuuuu**

**Tataya**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black em 02 de Agosto de 2007._ Capítulo adicional do capítulo chamado: A vingança da pequena Annie! A música é Dona do Roupa Nova Cap. 11 – Minha dona 

Sentado na poltrona do quarto estava Draco pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Ele sabia, é óbvio que aquela mulher não servia para ser sua esposa, porém não deixava de se sentir enganado. Mas o que mais o havia perturbado _fora_ ver Virgínia ao lado de Blaise. Nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma, como se estivessem tomando o que era seu. Mas a ruiva nunca foi sua... nunca... só naquela noite do sofá.

E ele, o que fez?? Não lutou pelo amor dela, apenas se sentiu ofendido. Não acostumado a ser questionado, apenas desistiu de lutar. Vê-la todos os dias o reconfortava, tinha a certeza que ela sempre estaria ali. Mas a possibilidade de perdê-la o fez compreender que aquela certeza não passava de uma ilusão.

Sempre atenciosa, cuidava de Annie como se a pequena fosse o bem mais precioso do mundo. Tão decidida, espalhava doçura e beleza por onde passava, mesmo quando estava aborrecida, ainda assim era a mulher mais incrível que o loiro já havia conhecido. Como ele pudera ser tão bobo de quase perdê-la? Draco quase uniu sua vida a uma mulher que nunca despertara o sentimento que Virgínia lhe passava apenas com um olhar.

_**Dona desses traiçoeiros**_

_**Sonhos, sempre verdadeiros**_

_**Oh Dona desses animais**_

_**Dona de seus ideais**_

_**Pelas ruas onde andas**_

Onde mandas todos nós 

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, ainda sentado na poltrona. Virgínia. Gina. Uma simplicidade tamanha, Draco nunca imaginou apreciar alguém tão _singular_. Sua voz tão doce quando o chamava. Agora, relembrando, ele podia deleitar-se ao som da voz dela em seu pensamento. Sempre tão certa de seus atos, mesmo quando agia por impulso.

Draco sentiu ímpetos de se levantar e ir até o quarto dela, mas desistiu antes mesmo de ameaçar sair da poltrona. Não era certo buscar nela o sentimento que crescia no fundo de seu coração, não quando a havia tratado de forma tão tola. A ruiva não iria recebê-lo como foi na noite do sofá, ele pôs muito a perder quando cometeu a insanidade de pedir Kaith em casamento. "Será que Virgínia nutria os mesmo sentimentos por mim? Ou para ela tudo não passa de diversão?"– ele pensava desolado.

_**Somos sempre mensageiros**_

Esperando tua voz 

_**Teus desejos, uma ordem**_

_**Nada é nunca, nunca é não**_

_**Por que tens essa certeza**_

_**Dentro do teu coração**_

O loiro saiu da poltrona e caminhou até o banheiro, pensou em tomar um banho mas desistiu. Voltou ao quarto, aquela noite estava perdida, não conseguiria dormir, ele tinha certeza. Andou até a janela e viu a parte de trás da mansão ainda ordenada com as flores da festa de noivado fracassada e agradeceu aos Deuses por terem evitado que ele cometesse aquela besteira.

O espaço reservado para a orquestra ainda estava lá, só que vazio, sobre a grama que pela escuridão da noite aparentava ser negra, mas ele sabia que era verde. O mesmo tinha acontecido com seus sentimentos, quando Virgínia pediu que ele lutasse por ela, Draco se sentiu dispensado e pensou que seus sentimentos haviam desaparecido, mas não, lá estavam eles e a cada dia pareciam mais fortes, ainda mais vendo-a sempre, linda como uma noite de luar.

Sons sucessivos o tiraram de seus devaneios, vinham da entrada do quarto. A porta. Alguém batia a porta. "Virgínia" – ele pensou. E a passos rápidos foi em direção à ela, que batia insistentemente na madeira. Com medo que ela pudesse desistir, ele abriu de uma vez só a porta.

_**Tan, tan, tan, batem na porta**_

_**Não precisa ver quem é**_

_**Pra sentir a impaciência**_

_**Do teu pulso de mulher**_

Lá estava ela. Os cabelos ruivos caindo pelos ombros, a cabeça virada para baixo, ainda relutante se o olhava ou saia correndo de volta ao seu quarto. E Draco ficou parado, com a mão ainda na maçaneta, receando que algum movimento brusco, algum passo em falso a fizesse sumir dali, e dessa vez talvez para sempre.

Lentamente Gina levantou a cabeça e o olhar, que foi diretamente para os olhos cinzas de Draco. Ele observou como em câmera lenta o movimento dela, e quando sentiu aqueles olhos esverdeados pousados sobre os seus não teve outra atitude se não toma-la nos braços e beijá-la avidamente.

A ruiva não foi pega desprevenida, desde que saiu de seu quarto seu coração, seu corpo, sua alma, buscavam o toque de Draco. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou em direção a cama.

_**Um olhar me atira à cama**_

_**Um beijo me faz amar**_

_**Não levanto, não me escondo**_

_**Porque sei que és minha**_

_**Dona...**_

Draco sentou com ela na cama e a olhou por segundos que pareceram horas. Linda. Gina lhe sorriu timidamente e ele tocou levemente a face dela e brincou com uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caiu no rosto. O olhar da ruiva recaiu sobre os lábios dele que estavam vermelhos do beijo. O loiro segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a trouxe para mais um beijo, dessa vez lento e sensual.

A mão dele desceu até o laço do robe de Gina e o desfez lentamente. Ela voltou sua atenção para o que ele estava fazendo, e fez menção a ajudá-lo, mas Draco fez que não com a cabeça e retirou o robe transparente o colocando de lado. Mais uma vez ele deixou-se admirá-la, percebendo que cada minuto que ficou sem ela devia ser reflexo de sua insanidade. Aquela ruiva era a mulher da sua vida, ele sabia disso, sabia pois nunca antes havia venerado alguém como _a venerava_. Nunca conheceu alguém como Gina.

_**Dona desses traiçoeiros...**_

_**Sonhos sempre verdadeiros...**_

_**Oh Dona desses animais**_

_**Dona de seus ideais**_

_**Não há pedras em teu caminho**_

Não há ondas no teu mar 

_**Não há vento ou tempestade**_

_**Que te impeçam de voar**_

Draco trouxe seu rosto para perto do de Gina e para a surpresa da ruiva a beijou na bochecha, levemente. Depois roçou seu rosto no dela e deixou sua respiração marcar os lugares por onde passava. Atrás da orelha. Pescoço. Colo. Deitou-a na cama e continuou o percurso, só que agora com pequenos beijos, ao que ela lhe sorria. Seios. Barriga. Ventre.

O loiro levantou o rosto e contemplou um sorriso sapeca em Gina, ao que ele ia avançar com os beijos ela o puxou para cima, sentando-se e deu-lhe um beijo tirando-lhe o fôlego. As mãos dela passeavam pela nuca e costas dele, prendendo-se a ele.

_**Entre a cobra e o passarinho**_

_**Entre a pomba e o gavião**_

_**Ou teu ódio ou teu carinho**_

_**Nos carregam pela mão**_

-Eu ...

-Shiii – ela o impediu de falar colocando o indicador nos lábios dele.

Os olhos dela o transmitiam segurança, mas não como na outra noite e sim com a certeza de quem age por algo melhor, de quem sabe exatamente o que quer, de quem tem a confiança de que não deveria estar em outro lugar senão ali, com ele, para ele.

Ela lhe sorriu e Draco só podia retribuir o mesmo gesto, com a mesma intensidade. A ruiva o envolveu num beijo leve e sedutor, Draco a deitou na cama o que fez com que seus cabelos caíssem com um véu pelos lençóis. As mãos dele passeavam pelo corpo dela, levemente, causando-lhe arrepios, com a delicadeza de quem toca um anjo.

_**É a moça da cantiga**_

_**A mulher da criação**_

_**Umas vezes nossa amiga**_

_**Outras nossa perdição**_

O toque de Draco se intensificou, os beijos tornaram-se ávidos e o loiro se viu deliciando-se com cada pedaço da pele de Gina. Nenhum dos dois percebeu o momento em que o resto de suas roupas haviam sido jogadas de lado, isso não importava.

Foi devagar que eles se completaram, um tornando-se o outro, o calor dos corpos sendo sentido e trocado. O clima era mágico, uma mistura de sons de arfadas e gemidos, cores já sem distinção. Um envolvimento completo movia os gestos e carícias dos dois. As unhas de Gina _traziam_ resquícios da pele de Draco.

Movimentavam-se lentamente, quase como numa coreografia, juntos. Um sabia o que o outro sentia e desejava, nunca haviam feito algo assim, de maneira tão completa, tão perfeita.

O suor dos corpos transmitia uma sensação de desejo aumentado. Draco enlouquecia ao sentir a essência de Gina tão aflorada. Ela sentia-o movimentar dentro de si, com as duas mãos espalmou as nádegas dele e o estimulou a acelerar o ritmo.

O movimento estava frenético, o corpo de Gina estava mole, ela estava entregue ao momento quase chegando ao seu ápice. Draco segurou Gina pela cintura e sentou de uma vez com ela no colo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Eles olharam-se fixamente nos olhos e dentro de segundos encontraram o auge do prazer juntos.

_**O poder que nos levanta**_

_**A força que nos faz cair**_

_**Qual de nós ainda não sabe**_

_**Que isso tudo te faz**_

_**Dona,**_

Exaustos deitaram, sentiram suas respirações desacelerarem e entrarem num ritmo contínuo, minutos depois dormiram abraçados.

Ainda sonolento Draco sentiu que faltava um certo calor ao seu lado, abriu rapidamente os olhos e viu Gina sentada na ponta da cama procurando seu robe. O loiro esticou o braço e segurou o de Gina que se assustou pois não esperava que ele acordasse.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou sério.

- Para o meu quarto. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Ah não vai mesmo – ele abriu um lindo sorriso – nunca mais eu vou te deixar ir. – Draco disse trazendo-a para perto de si. – Essa é uma promessa de Draco Malfoy.

Aninhada nos braços de Draco, Gina se deixou sorrir pela enfim atitude que ela havia esperado quando havia deixado claro que não era uma conquista qualquer.

- Você é para sempre – ele completou como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

_**Dona...**_

-Minha dona... – ele disse baixinho observando Gina que já havia adormecido, e beijou-lhe levemente a orelha.

DG

**N/A:** Caracóles!!! Foram eses escrevendo essa NC!!! Queria que ficasse extremamente fofolete, não sei se consegui, espero que sim!! Eu acho essa música absolutamente LINDA! A propósito o nome é Dona e é do Roupa Nova. Ouça, você vai gostar. Só de imaginar o homem da sua vida cantando isso e se declarando para você... ai ai ai suspiros

Eu me enrolo muito escrevendo NC's, então nem deve estar boa. Escrevi essa NC um dia antes de uma prova brabeira na facul! Faz séculos!! Me dei bem na prova! Hehehe! O problema da postagem foi a questaum de betas, e nessas últimas semanas tive um problema pessoal mto forte, mas hj consegui finalmente postar a NC!! Espero q vcs tenham gostado!

Sem mais delongas, bjokitas.

Tataya

_**N/B: Ahhh Nathy que saudades de ser sua beta!! De ler o seu Draco e a sua Gina e o modo como ficam extremamente fofos juntos!! NC? Eu adorei mesmo e nem tenho mo a comentar sobre a música, além de eu amá-la um bocado, ficou perfeita nesse caso!**_

_**É isso... cá estou dando mais uma vez minha contribuição por essa fic linda! É pena que não posso estar sempre por aki mas ao menos dou uma olhada!**_

_**Obrigadinha pela honra de betar pra você Nathyld do meu coração! Amo-te e tenho saudades de ti!**_

_**Bjinhoss, **_

_**Ly. **_

**BJOKS PRAS REVIEWS:**

Ginny, **giovanni,** Rafinha M.Potter, **Estrela Negra**, Cah[MJ´s, **catarina**, LolitaMalfoy, **Fioccos,** Isa Slytherin, **Angelica B. Malfoy**, Ly Anne Black .Hiatus., **LariMalfoy**, Amanda Nanda, **Tamie Honda**, .Strá. Felton, C. K. Lupin, Natália, **Arwen Mione.** Ana Gabi, **Vivi o/.**

Obrigada gente, fico mto feliz por vcs terem gostado !!!

Tataya Black


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic betada e revisada por Lou Malfoy no dia 2****7 de Janeiro de 2009.**

**Cap 15 – ****Momentos (adicional)**

**Isabella Taviani**

Draco pousou seus lábios sobre os de Gina calando-a. Ao sentir o toque dele, o corpo da ruiva amoleceu. O loiro quebrou o beijo e segurou sua amada nos braços, levando-a até a cama. Deitou-a com cuidado nos lençóis brancos, pegou a varinha que estava sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e fez um feitiço para trancar a porta. Jogou a varinha de qualquer forma de volta a mesa e olhou para Virgínia deitada o olhando. Seus olhos se reteram na amada por segundos incontáveis, decorando cada detalhe, seus olhos castanhos que ele sabia ficarem esverdeados à luz da lareira, seu nariz pequeno e fino, seus lábios, ah, seus lábios! Tão vermelhos e macios que sempre o convidavam a se aventurar. Sua pele era branca, exceto por algumas sardas que maculavam seu rosto e seu colo.

Draco desabotoou os botões da camisa dela e soltou o laço que se atava em sua cintura, para vislumbrar melhor o colo de Virgínia, um sutiã rosa impedia de ver até onde as sardas se estendiam.

Gina passou as mãos pelo rosto deixando-as passar por seu cabelo enquanto Draco se ocupava de lhe tirar o sutiã. Seu corpo todo estremeceu quando ela sentiu o toque dos lábios do loiro em seu pescoço, Gina se agarrou a cama para conter um gemido baixo quando a língua de Draco começou a passear por sua pele, levemente em direção ao seu seio esquerdo, enquanto a mão dele se posicionava no direito. Ele a acariciava com cuidado, o prazer dela ia aumentando a medida que os beijos dele se direcionavam para uma parte mais baixa de seu corpo. Draco mordiscou levemente o seu umbigo, fazendo Gina não se conter e soltar um gemido leve, ele entendeu isso como uma deixa para continuar.

O loiro se arrastou pra mais baixo na cama, desabotoou a calça dela enquanto Gina levantava o quadril e deslizava a calça para Draco baixo. Rapidamente ele também se livrou de suas calças. Ele prendeu a calcinha dela com os dedos indicadores e a fez sumir quase magicamente, enquanto levava seu rosto para o meio das coxas de Gina, e depositava beijos e mordidas na pele da ruiva. Draco voltou seu olhar para ela, que sorria timidamente, e então passou a língua pelos lábios do sexo da amada e depositou um beijo ali, o que a fez sentir um arrepio que fez seus cabelos da nuca eriçarem. Ela disse seu nome baixo entre os gemidos, e isso o deixou ainda mais excitado. Gina espalmou suas mãos nos ombros dele e o trouxe para junto de si, Draco a beijou lentamente, enquanto as mãos dela passeavam pelas suas costas e seus cabelos.

_**Vou te caçar na cama sem segredo  
E saciar a sede do desejo  
Deixar o teu cabelo em desalinho  
E me afogar de vez no teu carinho**_

Gina arrancou a camisa dele de qualquer jeito e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez intensamente. Ela sentia que precisava dele, ansiava pelo toque de sua pele, pelos lábios. Queria senti-lo cada vez mais. A ruiva cruzou as pernas na cintura dele, buscando reduzir qualquer distância entre seus corpos.

Draco segurou-a pelo pescoço aprofundando o beijo enquanto sua outra mão passeava pelo corpo dela. Segurando os seus quadris que estavam atados a ele, o loiro se mexia estimulando-a. Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos enquanto se encaixava melhor entre as suas pernas. Lentamente o corpo dele foi invadindo o dela, sentindo o calor e a umidade do interior de sua amada, despertando um prazer único, sem igual. O prazer de amar uma única mulher, e ter certeza de que é para a vida inteira.

_**Quero ficar assim por toda a noite  
A copiar teus traços lentamente  
Deixar pousar meu beijo no teu corpo  
Deixar que o amor se faça mansamente**_

Arfando, Gina buscou os lábios de Draco enquanto os dois se moviam embalados pelo ritmo dos corações desacelerados. Lentamente ele entrava e saía do corpo dela, enquanto a ruiva balançava o quadril em movimentos circulares, deixando-o em êxtase.

Draco sentiu o corpo de Gina amolecendo, ela estava entregue ao momento inundada de sensações insondáveis. Ele a olhou por um longo instante, a cabeça jogada para trás, o cabelo molhado de suor, a boca entreaberta soltando alguns sons incompreensíveis. Ele a beijou pensando que poderia passar toda a vida apenas beijando-a. Era incrível o poder que Gina tinha sobre ele, e agora Draco se dava conta que uma vida seria pouco para dividir com ela. Gostaria de viver mais e mais, porque ao lado dela a felicidade era algo tocável.

_**Vem ficar comigo no abandono desse abraço  
E adormeça no meu peito teu cansaço  
Que é tão difícil um momento pra nós dois**_

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, e sentia Gina cravando as unhas em suas costas, trazendo-o para cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais fundo. O corpo dele começou a dar sinais, Draco diminui os movimentos e se segurou junto a ela. Um jorro quente invadiu o corpo de Gina fazendo-a tremer.

Draco a colocou deitada sobre ele, e os cobriu com um lençol. Os dois se abraçaram com os olhos fechados, sentindo os corações voltarem ao ritmo normal e as respirações ficarem calmas. Ele fez cafuné nos cabelos dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si. E assim ficaram até adormecer.

_**Vem e traz contigo essa paz tão esperada  
Faz dessa noite uma eterna madrugada  
E só desperte quando a vida adormecer**_

DGDGDGDGDGD

**N/B:** Finalmenteeee \o/ NC saiu e ficou muito boa *-* Gostei mesmo. Mandem Reviews dizendo a opinião de vocês, é sempre importante.

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy!**

**N/A:** FINALMENTE SAIU!!!! "We are the champions, my friend!" – cantarola a autora feliz, com os braços erguidos. Desculpe pela demora.. vida corrida e pouco tempo!!! Espero q tenha gostado!!! É a última NC da fic! Tah acabandoooooo!

**Bjok**

**Tataya Black**


End file.
